My Marvel Mystery
by Badwolf432
Summary: What happen if you're transported in to the marvel universe what would you do. Follow sonic when she get transported in to a world that only existed in a comics book and then causes havok for everyone when she gets super powers.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sonic Valantine and I am 19 years old. I don't known where I am.

Everyone says, when you die, your life flashed though your eyes. I thought mine did...

Me and my family were driving along a thin path way. Like usual our parents were in an argument. Me and my brother did our best to ignoring it. We were very different from each other I though but we held the exact same obsession.

Marvel comic books.

Spider man, X-men, Fantastic four, Iron Man. Superman, Batman... Oh the list when on. I could name everyone and everything in it.

Knowing my parents would just keep arguing, I pulled out my favorite comic book. X-men and Avengers. Just as I was flicking though, the car jerked. The comic book slipped out my hands. My ears picking up sounds the ripping. I turned to see the edge of the road disappear and the car slid on its side.

"NO" I heard Mother shout as the car door suddenly opened and I tumbled out. The wind rushing though my hair as I was facing to the dark sky, my brother's shocked face disappeared as I continued to fall. The last thing I remembered was...I should have put my seatbelt on. Then I hit the floor and everything was black.

Okay, with the help of my Twin (Badwlof234), this chapter couldn't be done. Sorry it's short but Future chapters will be longer.

Plz Comment to tell me how it is. and Vote if you like it so far. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's POV

In the pit of darkness I soon came aware of things around me. The wind, the dirt, the smell of grass. But also came aware that my head was hurting, by back and posterior was also aching and my ankle felt like they had fallen off.

What had happened? My mind was confuzzled so I hoped it would come. I knew my Name was Sonic Valentine, I had a brother and parents. My mind suddenly remembering. I had fallen out the car! I wasn't wearing my seat-belt.

"LOOK" I heard someone shout but I couldn't open my eyes or move. Like I was in a trance or paralyzed.

"Someone talk her to Hank" Another shouted. Hank? Like Beast? X Men? Maybe I was dreaming. I knew I had probably died from the fall so how did I end up here? I felt two arms slip under my knees and shoulders.

"Who is she?" Came a soft voice.

"I dunno, I need to tell Charles about this, no doubt he's waiting already" I heard the feet disappear and I began to rock as the man started to run with me. The light against my lids darkened as I presumed we when into a room. "GET OUT MY WAY" the man roared. I heard a couple of squeals, the wind rushing past us.

"Logan," I heard a gruff voice, "Put here here."

"Where's Charles?" Logan- I presumed was - said. I felt myself being lowered to a bed but I flinched involantary as I hit my back. The Man froze.

"Put her on her side. She may have injured at her back." I felt a larger furrier set hold my arm, again I flinched. "No, call Jean. Have her suspended, I think she's broken many bones"

"I'm here" Came a different voice. I suddenly felt both arms disappear along side the bed.

"Where's the professor?" Jean asked.

"He's unconscious. I don't know when but I found him on the floor out his chair. He seemed in a good condition so he's fine when he wakes."

"Right. I'll award the others away. I don't want crowding." With that, i heard his foot steps disappear.

"Let's X-ray her first." Came the gruff voice who was called Hank. My mind was fuzzy still so I couldn't connect the dots.

I felt myself move until I was in another room. But with the soft movement and the banging headache, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

"Charles" I heard a voice say, breaking me from the darkness as I woke up.

"Hank. How is our guest?

"She's In a stable state. Her injury's suggest she fell from a great height, almost to the extent of death but at the same time, so far form it. There's not a bone not broken but I don't know how's she survived." Hank said.

"Interesting. When did Jamie find her?" I heard the metallic sound of the wheeled chair approach.

"Around three o'clock. Logan ran here. Around the same time you fell unconscious"

"Yes. I felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. Gave me the worse headache I had ever had."

"Bad enough to lose consciousness? Could it have been the girl?" Logan's voice said, drifting over to us.

"Possibly. She may be a New mutant but let's not judge just yet. Jean's checking Cerebro to make sure."

"Anything new with the girl?"

"No, no change but is stable. Her wounds are healing. What's the matter Logan?" Hank asked.

"Nothing"

"Logan" Came the professor's voice, "What have you seen, I can feel it"

"It's just, that girl reminds me of a girl of once knew, back in 1921."

"Oh?"

"She died in an accident. I tried to save her but it was too late." His voice came emotional. "It wasn't a crash but the rear end of the car jerked off the side of the road, causing the door to open and her to tumble out. I was in the car behind her so I jumped out to catch her but I was too late to save her"

"I'm sorry" Came the Professor's voice, his voice compassionate.

"Yep" Was his short reply. "She has her face. Exactly." I could feel his gaze on mine.

"What was her name? May I ask?" Hank asked.

"Sonic, Sonic Valentine" I almost gasped. But I heard the heart monitor speed up.

"She's awake?" I felt them all crowed around me.

"That's not possible. She should be in a coma" Hank replied, his voice as shocked at the others.. "Her injuries,they're healing. Faster than yours Logan" I felt my hands clench. Just then there was the sound of explosions, the light bulbs and glass shattering.

"NO" I shouted, my mind remembering my mothers last words, I opened my eyes just as everything turned a bright white and the shattered room dissolved away, replaced with white cloud and a sky. I felt like I was lying on soft cushions instead. My bones were still aching so I felt into slumber again...


	3. Chapter 3

Charles POV

I felt myself rocket from my wheel chair, my head banging back and hitting a metal surface before everything went black.

"Professor!" I felt myself being shaken. I jerked awake to see Jean shaking my shoulders.

"The girl!" I gasped Looking to the table, only to see that the whole room was a tip. The metal Bed looked like it had been crushed flat, the machinery smashed in and glass and Metal all over the place, Including over my left leg. I saw Hank pushing a huge slab of metal from himself.

"What happened?" Jean asked, looking at the mess in the room.

"The girl. She healed faster than Logan. She should have been in a coma for weeks because of her injuries." Hank said, pulling up my fallen wheel chair which looked to be in good condition. Hanks and Jean helped me onto a stable surface, Hank would have to bangage the deep and bleeding cuts in my leg. Recovering some pain killers but I denied them, I couldn't feel my legs so it wasn't necessary.

"What happened here?" I heard a gruff voice ask. Logan stopped and survade the area. His eyes searching for the girl. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know." I replyed regretfully. "But she healed, faster then you, she should have been out for weeks, months even. But she woke up then something happened then she was gone." I eplained. Taking the ice I was offered and held it to my head.

"I heard the boom. Right from Bayville center. Everyone seemed to be alseep when I came back."

"They must have got knockout too. Jean, where were you?" I asked, looking to her.

"Cerebro. I tryed to fine files on her but everything that came out was impossibly old, like in egypt, they have a worn statue they claim as Nervinnia, goddess of powerful magic. Or in China theres a chapter on a powerful female being. But no birthdates, only a death dated in 1921"

"Can you find her now? What's her power?" She looked worried, almost uncertain to tell me.

"Omnipotence" as soon as those words left her lips, my head felt suddenly faint. Hanks dropped the glass he was holding, Jean looked at it, making it freeze on the air.

"Oh my" I finally gasped. Omipotence was the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect, and can be beyond causality, logic and reason, and can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like bigger than infinity, smaller than zero, or even both at the same time.

If uncontrolled then it could bring on the end of the world in a tantrum or anger. We all sliped into a bundle of worry.

"Can you find her. We must find her before Magneto does." I said, she would cause devasation if they got to her first. Everyone began to rush about, Hank tending to my wounds. My mind realed, if she had that power, then why was she hurt? Did she just come into her mutant abilitys? It seemed to point that direction.

I was helped, after my bandges was put on, into my chair,. The electricals had gone in it so Jean wheeled me in silence back.

I could tell she was deep in though as everyone else. The whisper of the power burnt though the mantion like wild fire.

Who ever she was, she could be dangerous if not in control. But i knew, she could do any thing and everything she wanted.

Sonic's POV

I opened my eyes. Everything around me seemed timeless. White fluttered across my face. Cool enough so i knew it was cloud. I sat up where ever I was. It looked to be a night sky, the air seemed so fresh and light. I looked down to see i was dressed in a hospital gown, i needed a dress. As soon as I though this, a sparkeling white dress formed in front of me. I quickly dressed, not feeling embarrassed since no one was about. Underwear was also availble. Acutlly anthing I wanted, it appeared.

Experimantlly, i though of a mantions then a huge victuourian building appeared.

"Oh my gosh" I shouted. What was this magic i could do? The Answer appeared to me instantly as a voice.

_Mutant ability. _

I was a mutant? But i couldn't be. I was born an ordinary girl with an ordinary family. But i died a strange death. How did the car open?

_It was ment to happen. It always happened. Nothing would stop it_. The voice replyed.

"Am I in the Marvel universe?" I asked, my voice becoming dazed.

_Yes_.

I gasped.

"Why am I here?"

_The comics aren't all true. But they'll need your help._

"Can I go back?" I asked.

_No. But you can create a pocket universe for your family. You will miss them. _

Tears sprung up into my eyes.

"Where am I?"

_"Out side of Time" The voice ecoed. _

"What can I do?"

_Anything. Everything_

"Who are you"

_You._

That stuck me right to the core. But it made sence. I knew nothing of my power, if i was so powerful, then of course i would help my self.

I made the house dissappeare. Well then. I had to get use to my powers. Out side of time so i didn't mess anything up.

With that, i looked to the endless space around me.

sorry i havnt updated my sis writes its story and i give her the idears but lately she hasent been writghting so the story a low update sorrreey.


End file.
